


The Capricornus and the Taurus

by orphan_account



Series: Mythstuck Verse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person, Capricornus!Gamzee, F/F, M/M, Mermaid!Meenah, Multiple Pov, Scorpius!Vriska, Siren!Dave, Taurus!Tavros, Vampire!Kanaya, Werewolf!Jade, Witch!Rose, first homestuck fic please be nice, first time writing in 2nd person too, he is just bird dave who lures sailors to their deaths, it's mythstuck ok, karkat is literally a crab, no siren dave is not davesprite, the gamtav is strong in this one, with his sick rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tale as old as time. A Taurus (a bull centaur) gets seduced by a spider lady in the woods and falls off a cliff. He breaks all his legs. Seagoat-mermaid-thing finds him and takes care of him. True love happens. Also, a siren who raps and a crab are involved somehow. It all works out in the end. Mythstuck in case you haven't guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm always there when you fall" -Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm starting a new fic. Sorry readers of Dear Diary- that will be updated soon but I'm kind of stuck on how Engie and Pyro are going to awkwardly flirt. Butt touching? Making out? Holding hands? Dumb jokes? I don't know man. I don't know.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are running for your life. You knew that you should have never strayed too far from your herd, bad things always happened to those who left, but something had tempted you. A hissing, seductive voice coming from the trees beckoned you towards them. It was strangely persuasive, giving strong arguments about how “it wasn’t too far away from the herd” and “you’ll wouldn’t regret it”. You knew you shouldn’t, but still your legs carried you towards the canopy, almost as if they were beyond your control. With one parting glance towards your herd, you placed one tentative hoof into the shadows.  Then another one. Soon, you were standing completely in the forest.

Satisfied that you weren’t in any danger, you faced the woman who had beckoned you in the first place. She was standing half in the shadows, lower half obscured from your vision. Her smile was full of sharp teeth and she wore an eye patch over one eye. Hey hair was long and black, and shone slightly in the limited light. You felt strangely enthralled with her, and as she reached out a pale hand towards you, you took it. 

You weren’t expecting her to pull you sharply forwards, making you stumble slightly on the uneven ground. She laughed, a very unpleasant, cackling sound, and the illusion was broken. She raised a leg- a jet-black spike, one of eight, and you screamed. You tore your hand away and galloped, not noticing that you were going away from your herd. Occasionally your horns caught on branches or tree trunks, and every time they did you heard that cruel laughter. She was mocking you.

This is where you are now, crashing through bushes and stumbling over roots, just hoping that if you run far enough, you’ll find safety somewhere. You look over your shoulder to see if she is following you. This is a huge mistake. You trip on a large rock and are sent flying with your momentum. Right over a large and conveniently placed cliff. The last thing you hear before you hit the ground is the woman’s cruel laughter and your own scream ringing in your ears.

-

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you aren’t exactly sure what you just witnessed. You were chilling by the shore, soaking up the sun lazily on some rocks, when you notice something falling from the sky. A big something, that was currently screaming. You hurry over to the shallows, and in that moment you wish that you had legs to that you could investigate the scene futher. A large, horned creature with the lower half of a bull lies broken in the sand, legs sticking out in angles you’re pretty sure they aren’t meant to be.

You reach out a little bit more, trying to touch the creature. To let it know that it’s not alone. You pull back after a little while, knowing you’ll probably just beach yourself if you got any closer. You look down at your iridescent purple tail in disgust. Because of it you can’t go over and help a brother out. You suppose if you jutted your head over a little bit you could poke him with your horns, but you know from experience that they’re pretty sharp and you don’t want to hurt the creature anymore.

So you just wait. It’ boring, and you know the tide is going to recede soon, but something inside you compels you to stay. The fragile rise and fall of the creature’s chest is your only signal that he’s even still alive. Eventually, when your skin is aching for the fresh touch of water and your eyes are about to slam closed from boredom, the creature awakes. And screams. Boy, that motherfucker can scream.

Thick, hot tears run down his face, and he trashes his top half around. His lower half remains still, however. It’s probably got to do with the broken legs. You know that his screaming is only going to attract more predators, things that wouldn’t even hesitate to grab a quick meal like this. There’s nothing to do but to try and get his attention and tell him to be quiet.

At first, your cries fall on deaf ears. The creature keeps screaming. You think it’s probably because you’re kind of mumbling. You almost never raise your voice above a lazy drawl, but this time you think you can make an exception. So you shout. This gets his attention. He’s still crying, but he looks you in the eyes. His eyes are big, deep brown and dripping with bronze-tinted tears. You wonder vaguely what species he is, but decide that’s not important right now. Getting him all fixed up is the priority.

“W-who are you,” he croaks out, voice likely worn out from screaming. He doesn’t look scared of you, only confused. You give him a lazy smile, moving your tail like a dog would wag theirs.

“My name’s Gamzee,” you say, making sure to be polite and not swear, “And I’m a Capricornus. That means I’m half goat half fish.”

 “You don’t look like a goat to me,” is his answer, and it’s so innocent that you bleat out a short laugh. You suppose you don’t look much like a goat anyway, but there were definitely tell-tale signs. Your laugh, for one, and your horns. Plus, you could eat practically everything. You tell this to the creature, who smiles at you, but then winces in pain. You’re starting to hurt quite a lot now too- your skin is screaming for water and the tide has receded so much that if you stay any longer you’re probably going to end up beached, and then you’d both be in trouble.

 Gesturing for the creature to wait a moment, you scoot yourself into deeper water and submerge. The fresh water on your skin feels miraculous, and you almost loose yourself in the pleasure before remembering the injured creature. You resurface with a large splash, pushing as strand of your curly hair out of your eyes. Spotting the shore (wow, you swam out far), you quickly propel yourself towards the cliff. To your discontent, the tide has receded fully. So, you prop yourself on some rocks. It’s dangerous- if you fell off the wrong way you would be stuck, but at least it’s a little closer to the creature.

 He cranes his neck to see you, and you give him a friendly wave. Now, if only you could call one of your land-dwelling friends to help out with the predicament. You turn to your satchel that hangs around your waist. Inside is the usual-  a couple pretty shells you found, seaweed (you’d be in big trouble if anyone caught you eating it, although you suspect everyone already knows), a few pearls (gifts from suitors you never liked) and finally, a large conch shell. Grinning, you raise it to your lips and blow as hard as you can.

 From a cave nearby, you hear swearing, and the sound of things falling over. The creature on the ground looks confused at the ruckus- you really need to get to know his name. You can’t keep thinking of him as a strange creature. Eventually, someone comes scurrying from the cave- Karkat. He looks pissed at you, sticking up two rude fingers and snapping a claw angrily, but you don’t mind.

 “What the ever-loving fuck do you think you’re doing? I gave you that fucking shell for _emergences_ , fuckwit, not when you just want to sit around and talk!” the Cancer rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. He was apparently in the middle of a nap when you called.

 “It is a motherfucking emergency, Karbro, look,” you point in the direction of the injured creature, who is looking at you guys in confusion. Karkat sighs and walks over to the creature, pulling out a bag of emergency supplies he kept for when you called him. He crouched down and took out some bandages and herb paste, starting to disinfect the wounds.

 “Now, I’m not a professional at this by any means, so I can’t guarantee he’ll get better. His legs are broken and we both know I don’t know how to set them,” Karkat says, sticking out one of his legs, which is slightly mangled. The creature gulps, in what you suppose is fear.

 “W-will I be able to walk again?” It’s the first thing the creature has said in a while, and Karkat snorts.

 “Not fucking likely. You fell of a cliff, for fuck’s sake. I’m surprised you’re not dead already.” The creature starts crying again at this, and you shoot Karkat a disappointed look. The least thing he could do was not be such and asshole for just this one time.

 “It’s ok,” you say, in an attempt to stop the creature from crying any harder, “I can find people to fix you up a device that would let you walk.” You’re not sure if that’s true- while many of your friends are skilled builders (and some of Karkat’s are magical), you can’t quite figure out what contraption would help the creature. At least he picks up a bit at this, starting to smile a little bit. Karkat finishes up, packs up his bag and scuttles to his cave with a few grumbles.

 You decide to pass the time by talking to the creature. Karkat had moved him a bit so that he was nearer to Gamzee and the Cancer’s own cave, and was sheltered slightly by an overcrop of stone. Apparently his name was Tavros Nitram, and he was a Taurus (half bull, half man). A seductress in the woods, who had nearly killed him, had separated him from his herd. You had a pretty good guess who she was, but didn’t want to scare him by telling him you were her friend (a very, VERY loose term- in all honestly you hated her, and you don’t hate many people).

Night soon drew near, and with that you had to go. You didn’t want your family to worry- last time you stayed out overnight you found out that half the royal guards were out looking for you, and the entire kingdom had gone on lockdown. Sometimes being a prince really sucked.

 You bid the sleepy Taurus farewell, and with a promise that you'd see him again soon. And with that, you swam off to your home.


	2. "Gamzee should stop thinking and pay more attention,"-Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone to the second installment of my first Homestuck fic! Hope you enjoy...

It’s morning, and you’re trying to get past the castle guards. Your grandfather has arranged for you to meet yet another suitor today, and you desperately need to visit the shoreline. You had promised Tavros you would meet him again, but right now the guards stood still and motionless, blocking the gateway out of your room with their spears. You consider getting out your clubs, but you doubt assaulting them would win you any favours, and besides they were just doing their job.

So you slump back on your bed, defeated. If only you had a way to tell Tavros that he was safe, but none of your close friends happened to be the sea-dwelling kind. You suppose you could ask Feferi, but there was always the chance that she would tell her sister Meenah. It was no secret that Meenah and Vriska were together- in fact, that was how you had met the Scorpius in the first place. Therefore, the only other option was Eridan, and everyone knew he was a motherfucking tool.

There’s nothing left to do but to wait. After a couple minutes of what you consider mind-numbing boredom, your brother swims into the room. He has a smile on his bony face, and he starts moving his hands rapidly. Sometimes you had a hard time understanding him, but you get the gist of his message. It’s time for you to go outside and meet whoever your Grandfather had deemed acceptable enough to be your wife.

The suitor is very pretty- you can see that her makeup was done especially well for today, adorned with small gems, and her smile is bright and polite. Her tail is a lighter purple than yours, and shimmers rainbow when the light catches it right. Her hair is long and wavy, a deep brown with a few purple streaks. You feel a little bad that you have to deny her hand in marriage. You just have never had any interest in girls. You know that you’re your grandfather’s last hope for the future of the Makara line- Kurloz hasn’t even looked at a girl ever since he deafened his land-dwelling girlfriend, and your father doesn’t look like he’s going to have any more children. It’s just you left.

The suitor introduces herself as Boreal, and hands you what seems to be a hand-crafted shell necklace. It’s light purple like her tail, and your grandfather holds his breath in anticipation as you accept the gift. He’s waiting for you to accept her hand in marriage. Of course, you can’t. You politely decline her hand, but thank her for the gift. And your grandfather’s face turns stone cold. He’s used to this by now- in earlier days he would scream at you in rage, now he simply accepts the fate of his family.

After a few more apologies and the excuse that “you’d find someone one day”, you swim out of the castle at last. While you love your family, they can be a bit overbearing, which is why you are hardly around. Or maybe it’s a genetic thing. Your father is hardly ever home, and before he went mute Kurloz wasn’t either. The Makaras seemed to have a hard time staying in one place. 

After a couple minutes of swimming you spot shore, and smile, propelling yourself harder with your tail. It’s been a long time since you were this eager about something, and you are nearly there when you hear a loud screech and all of a sudden you’re airborne.

You let out a loud “motherfuck!” as you are lifted into the sky, squirming a bit in the tight grip of claws. You can’t look around to see who’s grabbed you, but you have a pretty good idea. Anyone worth their eyes could see that you were of royal blood- your tail was much more radiant than common Capricorni, and you know of exactly _one_ bird-like creature that would even dare to catch you.

Soon enough your suspicions are confirmed as your captor starts to dive towards land, and drops you unceremoniously right next to the still-sleeping Taurus. You spit sand out of your mouth as you glare at your assailant.

Dave is standing there with a cocky grin on his mouth, tucking two bright orange wings behind his back. He’s holding your satchel, and if you could move you would snatch it right out of his taunting hands.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and you bite back a scream of rage. Not much can upset you, but Dave definitely takes the cake.

“I was two minutes away,” you huff, “there was no motherfucking reason for you to all up and snatch me like that. I almost had a motherfucking heart attack.” Dave snorts, starting to rifle through your bag. He starts stringing the necklaces in it around his neck, throwing the not-so-shiny ones on the ground. He pauses when he gets at the seaweed, raising an eyebrow over his mirror shades (one of his “prizes” from crashing a boat).

“Dude, how the fuck are you carrying this shit around without being arrested? It’s high quality stuff too…” You wish you could growl at him, or hiss, or do anything besides bleat. Bleating was the opposite of threatening. Anyway, there is no fucking way that Dave is going to take your weed. It took you a long time to find, and you could use a bit right about now.

To your relief Karkat comes rushing out of his cave, smacking Dave across the face with a claw and throwing your satchel at you. You grab it, and heck that the flying scumbag hadn’t taken your face paint. To your relief, the stuff is still safely stored inside the clamshell container. Dave rubbed at his face, grumbling under his breath. Karkat huffs.

“Stop antagonizing him, you asshole,” Karkat says, and Dave pouts. The Cancer continues to glare at him until Dave reaches over to peck him on the lips, causing the crab to splutter and blush horrifically. You’d think that they were a sickly-sweet couple if you didn’t hate the Siren so much.

You’re distracted from the couple’s antics by the sound of something stirring besides you- Tavros is starting to wake up. Eager, you shift yourself as well as you can, turning to watch the Taurus wake up with anticipation. It was only now that you realised how adorable he was, when he was rubbing the sleep out of his big doe eyes with pudgy fingers, and smiling up at you with a dimpled grin.

“Hey there, Tavbro,” you say, “I kept my promise.”

“Hi…” he says in a croaky voice, before starting to cough violently. Karkat sighs and reaches into his own satchel, pulling out a container full of water. He passes it to you, and you hand it to the Taurus. He thanks you before gulping down the entire thing enthusiastically. Man, that motherfucker could drink. The whole thing reminded you about the fact that you were currently beached, and you wanted to slap Dave even more now.

In order to get you back into the water you either had to:

  1.      Get Dave to carry you back in (unlikely, he hated you almost as much as you hated him, and wasn’t likely to do you any solids. If Karkat started lecturing him he would probably shut him up with a kiss, and you really didn’t want to see your nemesis and best friend making out right now).
  2.      Pull yourself into the water. Unfortunately your arms were like twigs and are unlikely to be able to pull you anywhere.
  3.      Get Karkat to push you, and he’d bitch and moan about it the whole time.



God, you really hated Dave right now. For now you could make do with just staying as you were, but when the noon sun hit you’d have to scurry back to water, and fast. You are so busy thinking about your predicament that you completely miss the fact that the Taurus had asked you a question.

“Hey, shithead! Are you paying any fucking attention? The crippled bull just asked you a question!” Karkat yelled, causing you to snap out of your reverie.

“Um, it’s really nothing. I was just wondering, ah, why you’re wearing that makeup…” Tavros stuttered out, blushing a little bit. God, he was so motherfucking adorable. You just wanted to pinch his chubby cheeks and kiss hi- okay, where exactly was _this_ train of thoughts coming from? Keep it in your pants Makara.

“This,” you drawl, gesturing lazily at your face, “Is very motherfucking important,” Shit! You swore! You weren’t going to do that! “It’s a part of Capricornus religion- that the world will be saved by the mirthful messiahs one day, so you have to paint your face to mimic them. Of course, some people just use it as a fancy decoration, but I prefer the basic look.” Karkat is face palming repeatedly- he hates when you talk about your religion, calling it clowny bullshit- but Tavros looks actually _interested._ That’s new.

“Um… If this wouldn’t be disrespectful to your religion, or anything… could you paint my face?” Yeah, it is pretty disrespectful, but how the fuck are you supposed to say no to those puppy dog eyes? There’s no way you can, so you nod, drawing out your facepaint. You’re going to make sure that Tavros has the best motherfucking facepaint around.

You start off with the base layer of white, covering his cheeks and forehead, leaving spaces where you want the grey to go. Satisfyed, you dip small sea-sponge into the grey, swiping it across Tavros’s eyes and lips. At last, you’re finished, and Tavros looks adorable (you’re not sure if that’s your makeup skills, though- you’re pretty convinced that Tavros could look aborable in anything.)

Karkat and Dave have retreated into the cave by this point, Karkat muttering something about “stupid-ass seagoats and their fucking clown religion,” and Dave looked almost too happy to be pulled into Karkat’s cave. Gamzee retched internally imagining what kinds of sloppy makeouts must be going on right now. Instead he turned to his satchel, ulling out a mother-of-pearl mirror to show Tavros your work.

He looks at himself in awe, fingers tracing the outlines of the makeup on his face. You would tell him not to smudge it- it was still wet, after all, but you don’t want to break the mood. You having a feeling that you and Tavros will be very good friends- _maybe more than friends,_ a small part of your brain whispers, but you dismiss that thought immediately. You have had more than enough of romance, what with your first crush (Karkat) breaking your heart when he starting dating your _literal worst enemy_ , and the thousands upon thousands of suitors you saw every day. Yes, you’ve had enough of romance shenanigans.

You should really stop getting lost in your thoughts and be a bit more observant, you think, as a sharp leg pierces your back and Tavros screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the return of Vriska! Also, I really, REALLY love Siren!Dave. And all Daves in general- he's kinda my favourite character (you could say dave is my fave //shot), so I'm not hating on him here- Gamzee is. Siren!Dave though is my child. And yeah, it's the bird kind of siren in case you haven't guessed. He's not Davesprite, but the bird theme suited Dave and the whole "luring sailors to their death via song" would be hilarious if the Siren actually rapped. Just imagine that. Wow. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the cliffhanger B)


End file.
